Brandon's Registeel (Adventures)
Pyramid King Brandon |ability = Genderless |debut = The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII |location = With Brandon }} This Registeel is a -type Pokémon owned by Pyramid King Brandon. Biography Hoenn Regirock resided in the Ancient Tomb, to where Drake was going to.RS071: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII Meanwhile, Steven had a blind boy try to decode the slab that spoke how to awaken Regirock, Regice and Registeel.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV However, the blind boy failed to decode a part of the slab that was missing. The Elite Four struggled to awaken the Legendary Golems by attacking them. Thus, Sidney had his Zangoose attack Regirock, but failed to awaken it.RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I Fortunately, Sapphire came to Steven with his father's letter, where it was mentioned a Relicanth and a Wailord were required to summon the Legendary Golems. Sapphire used her Relo and Lorry, which emitted beams that awakened the Legendary Golems.RS074: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel II The Elite Four, as well as Steven and Wallace, teamed up with the Legendary Golems. Together, they stood around Sootopolis City to stop Groudon and Kyogre's collision from spreading throughout Hoenn. Steven was with Wallace atop Registeel.RS075: With a Spoink in Your Step IRS076: With a Spoink in Your Step II However, despite the Legendary Golems halting the collision, the energy from Sootopolis City rose up into air.RS080: It All Ends Now I After Kyogre and Groudon were banished away from Sootopolis City, Steven took a major strain and died from controlling the Legendary Golems, who fled, with their mission over.RS083: It All Ends Now IVRS084: It All Ends Now VRS085: It All Ends Now VI The three Regi Pokémon were found by Brandon who used the broken stone slab to locate them. He then caught all three of them and Scott allowed Brandon to use them in the Battle Frontier.EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo Before Emerald took on the Battle Pyramid challenge, Brandon sent out his Regi Pokémon he'd use in the battle, once Emerald climbed the pyramid a certain number of times.EM009: A Dust-Up With Dusclops The reporter commented even if Emerald did succeed climbing the pyramid, he would have low chances at defeating Brandon's mythical Regi Pokémon.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock After his Regirock was defeated, Brandon sent Registeel to battle Emerald's Hitmonlee. Registeel countered Hitmonlee's attacks. Just as Hitmonlee defeated Registeel with Sky Uppercut, Registeel used Toxic, which badly poisoned Himtonlee and defeated him.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice While speaking to Noland, Brandon juggled his Poké Balls, containing Regirock, Registeel and Regice.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II Johto II Brandon was a friend to Tower Tycoon Palmer, and lent him Regirock, Regice and Registeel to awaken Regigigas and catch it.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX Known moves Using Toxic | Superpower; fighting; RS075: With a Spoink in Your Step I Toxic; poison; EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice }} References Category:Steel-type manga Pokémon Category:Legendary manga Pokémon Category:Genderless manga Pokémon Category:Captured Legendary Pokémon Category:Frontier Brains' Pokémon